Requiem Pour Trois
by Purpearl
Summary: L'histoire tragique d'une mère Ossatueur, l'histoire d'une enfant perdu, d'une future mère seule et d'une mère qui n'a pas su élever son enfant. Court One-shot.


Cela ne fait que trois jours, une éternité, sa disparition m'avait achevée, l'ossatueur que j'étais est morte avec lui, sans son père, qui était partie avant sa naissance et sans lui... J'étais comme vide de toute âme et pleine de désespoir. J'avais erré ces trois derniers jours dans le canyon, abandonnant vie, espoirs, endroit pour vivre, mais aussi mauvais souvenirs... trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je dormais dans le froid, seule, ou plutôt je regardais les étoiles, le vide de l'espace. Mes pensées étaient noires comme le ciel de la nuit, je ne dormais plus sous peine de cauchemars. J'avais déjà vécu la mort, celle de ma mère, j'étais très jeune et elle ne me laissa aucune éducation, aucun instinct maternel, rien. Je rencontrai le père de mon enfant quelques années plus tard, à la saison des amours. Il m'avait donné un enfant, il s'était battu pour moi et puis...

Je me réveillai, au début du printemps, l'œuf contre moi, lui à mes cotés, enfin, je croyais. J'étais réveillée depuis l'aube déjà et j'avais passé tout ce temps à regarder, à admirer l'œuf, mon enfant, ma lueur d'espoir. Je voulus le voir lui à son tour en me retournant mais je vis qu'il n'était plus là. Je me levai, me demandant où il pouvait bien être. Je regardai autour de moi dans la grotte où nous avions élu domicile. Mon amour n'y était pas. Je sortis dehors, inquiète, et cherchai aux alentours, il avait pu lui arriver quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à sortir, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Mon inquiétude se transforma en panique car je ne voyais pas de futur sans lui. Et puis, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, plus jamais depuis ce jour...

Je ne me relèverai jamais de sa disparition. Mon amour m'avait tout apporté, il allait aussi tout me reprendre, qu'avais-je donc fais pour mériter cela ? Plus tard je compris en regardant les autres Ossatueur comme moi que c'était le cas pour toutes, les mâles nous quittaient en fières solitaires, abandonnant partenaires et enfants. Avec son départ, j'avais pris l'œuf comme une charge, m'entravant, m'empêchant de vivre ma vie comme je voulais. De faire vivre le peu d'espoir qui n'était pas parti avec lui. La vie ou le destin s'acharnaient sur moi, c'était comme s'ils me martyrisaient, comme s'ils voulaient me tuer. Ce fut vrai avant mais aussi après, lorsque je perdis mon fils. Il était né à la fin de l'été, un magnifique osselait, petit, faible. Cette lueur d'espoir qui était partie avec son père se raviva, se ralluma, comme de l'huile sur une braise. Pour combien de temps ? Au jour le jour j'avais appris les réflexes et l'instinct nécessaire à une mère pour élever son enfant, pour l'élever comme il le fallait. Ma mère ne me l'avait pas appris, elle n'était pas à blâmer non plus. Non. Je suis coupable de sa mort et aujourd'hui encore, je le sens, c'était de ma faute.

J'étais encore une jeune osselait, il y a si longtemps. Je m'étais éloignée de la grotte où j'avais vécu mon enfance avec ma mère, je m'étais égarée bêtement dans le canyon où j'avais toujours vécu, avec le père de mon fils, un canyon où la roche et la terre étaient faites d'un sable rougeâtre. Je m'étais faite piéger par un groupe de carmache et de carchacrok ne désirant qu'une seule chose : faire de moi leur repas. Par miracle et par malheur ma mère intervint. Elle s'interposa entre moi et les pokemon de types dragon et sol, véritables carnassiers. Elle combattit avec force pour me permettre de m'enfuir et, dans ma course, j'entendis des cris, ses cris, ceux de ma mère, des hurlements de douleur. Ils l'avaient tuée pour la dévorer ensuite. Elle était morte pour me protéger, elle m'avait appris quelque chose dans son acte : une mère devait toujours protéger son enfant, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Mais j'avais échoué, échoué dans mon travail de mère. J'avais perdu cette lueur d'espoir qui me retenait à la vie, cette lueur d'espoir qu'était mon fils. Ce n'était qu'un jeune osselait, innocent, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur... Et malgré ça... je n'avais pas appliqué ce que m'avait appris ma mère, la seule chose qu'elle avait pu me transmettre, je ne l'avais pas appliqué. Je hais, je hais cette âme qui a été trop égoïste, je me hais. « Lorsqu'une ossatueur meurt, on dit que son esprit reste avec son enfant, celui ci portant le crâne de sa mère. » Voilà ce que disait ma mère avant que je ne la perde en me perdant moi même bêtement. Pour moi, elle continuait de vivre à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais fusionné avec son crâne, ne formant plus qu'un avec moi. Nous portions en quelque sorte le même crâne de génération en génération et par ma faute cela ne se produirait plus. Je m'en veux tellement...

C'était durant le début de l'hiver, nous étions descendus dans une forêt, partis chercher à manger. La nourriture était trop rare à cette période. mon enfant c'était attardé à regarder une famille de pachirisu blottis entre eux. Il avait pris du retard par rapport à moi et était resté derrière. Les premiers frimas tombaient et le froid nous prenait. J'entendis son cri et paniquai soudainement, m'inquiétant pour mon enfant. Je me retournai et courus dans sa direction. Je revis la scène qui s'était passée durant mon enfance, sauf que cette fois les rôles changeaient : mon enfant était encerclé par une meute de grahyena et de medhyena. N'ayant pas trouvés de nourriture pour cet hiver ils voulaient se contenter de mon fils. J'attirai l'intention des pokemon ténèbres. Ils se retournèrent et se mirent à grogner, menaçants. Et c'est à ce moment là, là, le moment où Je commis l'irréparable. J'étais prise par la peur, aujourd'hui encore ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours... je ne peux expliquer mon geste.

Je reculai, paralysée par la peur, dans l'incapacité de me battre.

Non.

j'avais fui sous les yeux de mon enfant en me retournant et en courant dans la direction opposée. J'avais tourné le dos à mon fils, à mon seul espoir de vivre heureuse un jour, à l'enseignement de ma mère, et tout ça par pur égoïsme pour ma misérable vie. J'avais eu peur pour moi, pour mon existence, j'aurais dû me sacrifier pour mon fils, tout du moins m'interposer. J'en avais été incapable et n'avais mesuré mon geste que lorsque j'entendis les sanglots de mon fils, coupés par ses cris de douleur, les pokemon ayant choisi de le battre avant de le tuer. « Maman ! Maman ! Où es-tu maman ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas là ? Viens m'aider ! Reviens ! Je t'en supplie ! », au moment où les cris se turent, je les entendis dans ma tête, ce cri, ces cris, ces hurlements qui me déchirèrent le cœur. Ce cri résonne encore dans ma tête lorsque je me regarde dans le reflet de l'eau, comme un écho...

Aujourd'hui encore ce cri résonne, je suis sur une falaise. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est mort, trois jours d'errance, trois jours de peine, trois jours de deuil. Bientôt nous serons trois morts, ma mère, mon fils et moi même, car oui, j'ai décidé d'en finir, la folie comme la mort me ronge comme de l'eau sur du sel. Une folie faite de regrets de mes actes passées, de rancœur de ce que je n'ai pas pu profiter, faite de tristesse et de désillusion aussi, et encore plus de haine envers moi même. Il neige, il neige sur cette falaise où j'entends le bruit des vagues en bas qui s'abattent comme un cœur qui bat lentement et faiblement. Je marche le long de la falaise, le bruit de mes pas dans le frimas forme avec les vagues une mélodie, un requiem. Un requiem pour trois. Moi, ma mère et mon enfant serons enfin réunis dans la mort car je n'accepterais pas de rencontrer encore un autre mâle que lui, qu'il me fasse un enfant et m'abandonne une nouvelle fois, je ne le supporterai pas. Cet enfant je ne réussirais pas à l'élever, c'est à peine si j'oserais le regarder. Cela ne se produira pas, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ce cauchemar, de mettre un point à ma vie, comme une histoire. Je suis hantée, hantée par le souvenir de ma mère et de celui mon fils. Ma vie en tant qu'ossatueur n'aura amené que la mort et la tristesse. Non, je ne veux pas de cette vie, j'ai décidé de lui dire adieu.

Le vent souffle, la neige tombe, les vagues se fracassent et moi, je me jette en arrière, tombant sur les rochers en contrebas, vers les vagues, vers la mort, brisant une malédiction qui m'aura détruite moi et deux autres vies qui n'ont rien demandé. Tout ce que je sens c'est mon crâne qui se brise, créant une douleur qui me tue mais qui me libère de toute tristesse, je vois mon enfant et ma mère qui m'attendent de l'autre coté, me tendant la main d'un sourire heureux dans une ultime hallucination. Je me sens heureuse, heureuse depuis longtemps, une éternité : depuis le dernier battement de mon cœur.


End file.
